The present invention is directed to a hydrogen generating apparatus and in particular a hydrogen generating apparatus for use in motor vehicles to increase the performance of the engine of the motor vehicle.
The use of hydrogen as a supplemental fuel in motor vehicle engines has been proposed to increase the performance of the engine. Hydrogen and oxygen, when used as part of the air/fuel mixture for the operation of the engine, have been found to increase the performance of the engine by increasing the mileage and by reducing the amount of emissions from the engine. The hydrogen and oxygen may be generated through electrolysis of an aqueous solution with the gases given off being mixed with the fuel and air supplied to the engine.
The generation of small quantities of hydrogen and oxygen using one or more electrolysis cells with the hydrogen and oxygen generated then being combined with the usual air/fuel mixture to improve the efficiency of internal combustion engines has been proposed in a number of prior patents. Some systems of these prior patents utilized the alternator or an auxiliary generator attached to the engine to provide the electrical power for the system.
One example of such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,793. This patent describes an internal combustion engine having a fuel system for feeding an air/fuel mixture to the combustion chamber and an electrical generation system, such as an alternator. An electrolysis cell was attached adjacent to the engine to generate hydrogen and oxygen upon the application of a voltage between the cathode and the anode of the electrolysis cell. A gas delivery connects the cell to the engine fuel system for feeding the hydrogen and oxygen to the engine combustion chambers. The electrolysis cell was placed under a predetermined pressure to prevent the electrolyte from boiling off. The cell also included a cooling system and other safety features.
Another electrolysis cell is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,954. The electrolysis cell of this patent was used for generating hydrogen and oxygen gases which were added to the fuel delivery system as a supplement to the gasoline or other hydrocarbons burned therein. The cell was designed to reduce the hazard of explosion by withdrawing the gases through a connection with the vacuum line of the positive crankcase ventilation (PCV) system of the engine and by utilizing a slip-fitted top cap for the electrolysis cell.
A further example of an electrolysis cell for use in connection with an internal combustion engine, for generating hydrogen and oxygen gases is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,095. This system utilized an electric pump to draw the hydrogen and oxygen gases out of the cell, where the outlet side of the pump was connected to the air intake manifold using a hose having a terminating insert. The insert was formed from copper tubing bent at an appropriate angle to insure that the hydrogen and oxygen gas outlet from the pump was in the same direction as the downstream airflow in the air intake manifold.
Although much work has been conducted to advance automotive electrolysis systems, these systems have not been generally accepted due to safety and convenience concerns. A hydrogen generating system is required which overcomes at least some of the safety and convenience problems of previous systems.
The present invention is directed to a hydrogen generating system for use in internal combustion engines for increasing the efficiency of the engine and decreasing emissions from the engine. The hydrogen generating system of the present invention comprises an electrolysis cell for generating hydrogen and oxygen gases by electrolysis of an aqueous solution, a power source for providing electrical power to the electrolysis cell and an outlet flow means for introducing the generated gases into the intake manifold system of an internal combustion engine.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is provided a hydrogen generating system for use in an internal combustion engine for increasing the efficiency of the engine and decreasing emissions from the engine, the hydrogen generating system comprising: an electrolysis cell for generating hydrogen and oxygen gases by electrolysis of an aqueous solution, a power source for providing electrical power to the electrolysis cell; an outlet flow means for introducing the generated gases into the intake manifold system of an internal combustion engine; a monitoring means for monitoring the operating conditions of the hydrogen generating system, the monitoring means including an electrolyte level monitoring device in the electrolysis cell including a tube, a circuit disposed in the tube, the circuit including a switch positioned adjacent a selected level of the aqueous solution and a float selected to float on the aqueous solution, the float being slidably engaged on the tube, and free to ride along the tube as driven by changes in the surface level of the aqueous solution and the float including means for actuating the switch as it rides along the tube; and a control means in communication with the monitoring means and adapted to control the operation of the hydrogen generating system in response to the monitoring means, the control means including means in communication with the electrolyte level monitoring device and adapted to indicate when the level of the aqueous solution reaches the selected level as indicated by the float actuating the switch.
In one embodiment the switch is a reed switch disposed within the tube. There can be any number of switches in the circuit, preferably there are one or two switches. A magnet can be disposed in the float to act as the means for actuating the switch. In one embodiment, the control means lights an indicator light close to the cell to indicate when the liquid level rises to an upper acceptable level. In a preferred embodiment, the circuit enters the cell though an opening in the cell which is positioned above the normal upper level of the fluid.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a hydrogen generating system for use in an internal combustion engine for increasing the efficiency of the engine and decreasing emissions from the engine, the hydrogen generating system comprising: an electrolysis cell for generating hydrogen and oxygen gases by electrolysis of an aqueous solution contained within the cell, the electrolysis cell having an outer surface; a power source for providing electrical power to the electrolysis cell; an outlet flow means for introducing the generated gases into the intake manifold system of an internal combustion engine; a monitoring means for monitoring the operating conditions of the hydrogen generating system, the monitoring means including an electrolyte level monitoring device including a tank circuit having an inductor and a capacitor connected in parallel, the inductor being an electrical wire wrapped at least one turn about the electrolysis cell adjacent a selected level of the aqueous solution within the electrolysis cell, and interface circuitry for exciting the tank circuit such that a sine wave is generated and observing evidence of energy loss in the circuit; and a control means in communication with the monitoring means and adapted to control the operation of the hydrogen generating system in response to the monitoring means, the control means including means in communication with the electrolyte level monitoring device and adapted to indicate when the level of the aqueous solution reaches the selected level as indicated by the energy loss in the circuit.
Preferably, the circuit is disposed about the outer surface of the electrolysis cell so that no opening through the cell housing need be made. This avoids creating an opening susceptible to leakage. In one embodiment, there is an upper tank circuit and a lower tank circuit, indicating an upper electrolyte level and a lower electrolyte level respectively. The control means can be adapted to indicate level of electrolyte solution reaches the selected level by shutting down operation of the system, by sounding an alarm, by sending a message to a user display or by illumination of a light.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a hydrogen generating system for use in an internal combustion engine of a vehicle for increasing the efficiency of the engine and decreasing emissions from the engine, the hydrogen generating system comprising: an electrolysis cell for generating hydrogen and oxygen gases by electrolysis of an aqueous solution; a power source for providing electrical power to the electrolysis cell as supplied by a battery power supply; an outlet flow means for introducing the generated gases into the intake manifold system of the internal combustion engine; a monitoring means for monitoring the operating conditions of the hydrogen generating system, the monitoring means including a sensor for monitoring battery voltage; and a control means in communication with the monitoring means and adapted to control the operation of the hydrogen generating system in response to the monitoring means, the control means including means for comparing the battery voltage to a voltage indicative of proper alternator operation and controlling operation of the hydrogen generating system when the battery voltage is not indicative of proper alternator operation.
In one embodiment, the control means is further adapted to indicate that the battery voltage is not indicative of proper alternator operation.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a hydrogen generating system for use in an internal combustion engine of a vehicle for increasing the efficiency of the engine and decreasing emissions from the engine, the hydrogen generating system comprising: at least one electrolysis cell for generating hydrogen and oxygen gases by electrolysis of an aqueous solution; a power source for providing electrical power to the electrolysis cell; an outlet flow means for introducing the generated gases into the intake manifold system of an internal combustion engine, the outlet flow means including a vacuum pump for drawing the generated gases under vacuum toward the internal combustion engine, the vacuum pump having an inlet tubing and an outlet tubing and a vacuum control arrangement for conveying supplemental gas from gas source and introducing the substantial gases to the generated gases in the inlet tubing to reduce the vacuum generated by the vacuum pump; a monitoring means for monitoring the operating conditions of the hydrogen generating system; and a control means in communication with the monitoring means and adapted to control the operation of the hydrogen generating system in response to the monitoring means.
The gas source can be atmospheric air, gases from the exhaust gas manifold of the vehicle or gases from the air intake of the vehicle, preferably downstream of the mass air flow sensor. In one embodiment, the supplemental gas is heated over the temperature of ambient air. Alternately or in addition, the supplemental air can be filtered and/or dried.
In one embodiment, the vacuum control arrangement includes a valve for controlling the flow of supplemental gas into the inlet tubing. The supplemental air is preferably introduced to the inlet tubing between a flame arrestor and the vacuum pump.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a hydrogen generating system for use in an internal combustion engine of a vehicle for increasing the efficiency of the engine and decreasing emissions from the engine, the hydrogen generating system comprising: a plurality of modules, each module containing an electrolysis cell for generating hydrogen and oxygen gases by electrolysis of an aqueous solution; a power regulator for providing regulated electrical power to the electrolysis cell, the power regulator generating an AC component; an outlet flow means for introducing the generated gases from the cells into the intake manifold system of the internal combustion engine; a monitoring means for monitoring the operating conditions of the hydrogen generating system; a control means in communication with the monitoring means and adapted to control the operation of the hydrogen generating system in response to the monitoring means; and wherein the AC component of the power regulators are phase locked with a selected module acting as the master module and a selected others of the modules acting as slave modules.
In one embodiment, each module contains phase locking circuitry, the phase locking circuitry of the master module generating a chopping frequency and inputting the chopping frequency to the slave modules. The system can further comprise a controller selected to prevent the operation of any slave modules not phase locked with the master module. The controller can be a subroutine in the control means.
In another aspect of the present invention there is provided a hydrogen generating system for use in an internal combustion engine of a vehicle for increasing the efficiency of the engine and decreasing emissions from the engine, the hydrogen generating system comprising: an plurality of electrolysis cells for generating hydrogen and oxygen gases by electrolysis of an aqueous solution, the electrolysis cells being electrically connected in series; a power source for providing electrical power to the electrolysis cells through an output circuit; an outlet flow means for introducing the generated gases into the intake manifold system of the internal combustion engine; a monitoring means for monitoring the operating conditions of the hydrogen generating system, the monitoring means including sensor for monitoring the integrity of the output circuit from the power source; and a control means in communication with the monitoring means and adapted to control the operation of the hydrogen generating system in response to the monitoring means, the control means including means in communication with the sensor for controlling operation of the hydrogen generating system based on the integrity of the output circuit.
In one embodiment, the sensor monitors the voltage in the electrical connection between the penultimate and last cells. In another embodiment, the sensor monitors current in the output circuit.